


White Pearl

by Dainonico



Series: Dr. Stone Week 2020 [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bar, Boys Kissing, Character Death, First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Year's Kiss, New Years, Ocean, Pier, Pirates, Sea, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:56:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24991903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dainonico/pseuds/Dainonico
Summary: The captain laughed and snapped his fingers. “It easy to notice that in such a small town.” He jingled his empty glass, as a clear signal to the guy for another drink. “My name’s Ryusui Nanami, I’m the captain of the White Pearl.”
Relationships: Ishigami Senkuu/Nanami Ryuusui
Series: Dr. Stone Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806265
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: Dr. Stone Week 2020





	White Pearl

**Author's Note:**

> Dr Stone Week Day 3: Pirates
> 
> I got inspired to write this story by listening to Sonata's Arctica: White Pearl Black Ocean  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EQtuPvtye5Y
> 
> So, if you want to listen to it to get on the mood, be my guest.

It was New Year’s Eve, a cold breeze touched the captain’s skin as he was debarking the White Pearl, he was a simple man, born and raised by the sea, and learned to stay away from the crowd as he haven’t had a home on dry land for years.

This cold night he allowed his crew to come down and have some fun, he would wait for them at a bar near the pier; as he walked he started trembling as it was the type of coldness that reached easily into his bones, as if his heart was like a door left wide open to the icy wind, the only thing left to do was to keep moving, keep heading towards the lightened bar.

The captain opened the door and immediately a steady warmth, the sound of joyful chatter and violin music welcomed him in, he smiled and took off his three-cornered hat as he sat down on a wooden stool right at the bar counter.

“A whiskey please.” He said to the bartender, a young handsome looking man with a strange blonde with green tips spike hair, and when their eyes met, he got lost for an instant on a mesmerizing red ocean.

“Right away.” The guy grabbed a glass and poured the brown liquid. “Here.”

The captain held it and quickly took a sip, feeling a strong punch from the alcohol tingling on the back of his mouth, it sure felt nice, he needed that special kind of warmth through his body.

The hours passed and midnight came as a firework: bright, joyful, passing, with a cheerful blast from all the people present in the bar; the captain just continued sipping on his drink, he was utterly alone and trying to reflect about his life. He sighed and took a moment to acknowledge his different achievements through the year, he surely had come far in just twelve months.

“I’m glad it’s already midnight.”

He heard a voice and smiled when he noticed it was the bartender talking to him. “Why’s that?”

“These events tired me.” The guy was resting his arms on the counter, holding his chin and glaring at the captain. ” Everyone would continue embracing themselves for another half hour and then they’ll finally leave.” 

The captain chuckled. “If you dislike it so much, why were you working on New Year’s Eve?”

“My old man got sick and I had to cover for him down here.”

“What a nice son.”

“He’ll pay me the favor later.” The blonde smirked. “What about you? Why are you alone?” He raised an eyebrow. “In fact, your face is new around here, you’re not from this town.”

The captain laughed and snapped his fingers. “It easy to notice that in such a small town.” He jingled his empty glass, as a clear signal to the guy for another drink. “My name’s Ryusui Nanami, I’m the captain of the White Pearl.”

The blonde poured him another whiskey. “And what’s the captain of the White Pearl doing in our little town?” He said teasingly. “I’m Ishigami Senku, by the way.”

Ryusui chuckled, he was having fun talking with him. “We’re kind of pirates, I won’t say the details on how we obtain our merchandise, but we go to small piers and sell everything.”

“And you sold something tonight?”

The captain smile, it was a sincere smile, one of happiness growing like when a spring flower opens. “No one wants to buy something on New Year’s Eve.” He shrugged his shoulders. “But my men needed time to celebrate, and here I am, alone and waiting for them.”

“I’m glad they left you alone.” Senku said, glaring at him. “You’re the only decent person that I can talk to tonight.”

“Let’s make a toast to that, then.” Ryusui said lifting his glass, the blonde quickly poured whiskey for himself and happily clinked their glasses together.

People were slowly retiring to their homes, the joy and laughter of the place was fading, little by little they were left alone on their own world, focusing on this kind of relationship that was mattering for them; there was hope in their eyes and smiles from the threshold of the year to come, and when the last client left them alone, without knowing why, they unite in a kiss.

A New Year’s kiss.

All could Ryusui saw was the blonde’s crimson eyes, shinning like a treasure waiting to be find; they got caught in the moment, all of the night, taken beyond all lines.

He promised to be his. Forever…for that one night.

They kiss intensely, Ryusui suddenly felt an intense desire to touch him, to move his hands under his smooth layers of clothes and feel his perfect softness. In seconds, the caress became firm, the captain was savouring those perfect thick swollen lips and was falling in love with the quickening of his breath that was matching his own.

This kiss was the beginning of the new year, a promise of much more to come, and like new lovers their clothes began disappearing, dropping them all like a map over the wooden floor, and even though the night was still cold, the skin from their bodies kept them perfectly warm.

Ryusui sat the blonde on the bar’s counter and spread open his legs, he heard a loud gasp at the intrusion, but he didn’t care. He saw the small penis; it was hard and shinning like a night sky with little drops of precum peeking out; the captain smiled knowing it all took to get him excited like that was an intense makeout session and sweet talk.

“Is it your first time?”

Senku had his arms behind his back, trying to support himself as he was getting eager for a slight touch. “Of course not.” His cheeks were colored in a cute pink pastel tone. “It’s just my first time with someone I just met, it’s not like I’m a whore.”

Ryusui chuckled and unite their lips one more time, tasting every inch of the honey sweetness of his mouth, knotting his hands on the blonde green tip hair, and not knowing who was breathing for who.

When the kiss broke, he sweetly said to him. “It’s also my first time with a stranger.” He got down on his knees and gently grabbed the needy cock. “But there’s something in the air that’s telling me to let go and to love you deeply. Even if it’s just for tonight.”

Senku moaned when he felt a tongue licking the tip of his cock. “L-Like it was meant to happen.” He almost whispered.

“More that the New Year is preparing something special for us.” He continued licking, tracing his tongue all down the length, with one hand he was holding him tight by the hips and with the other he began gently caressing his balls.

Ryusui was feeling great as a fine new pathway was opening right in front of him, he got to choose each step, each choice as his own, and he was choosing Senku all above them all. Why? He wasn’t sure why he was feeling that way, but Ryusui was now certain that he wanted to do one last trip before returning to these small town and be with the blonde.

Senku leaned his head back, the bubbling sensation on his groin was getting intense, the captain wanted to hear more of his loving sounds so he began moving his hand up and down along with his tongue for a double sensation.

“I’m so close…” he whispered, mouth slightly opened and crimson eyes almost lost by the feeling of the captain’s magic tongue.

Ryusui began licking his fingers, getting them perfectly wet for his new course of action, as Senku was almost lost in ecstasy he saw it was the best opportunity for stretching him out, and without further noticed, while still savouring his sweet, soft and needed cock, he introduced one finger into the pink abyss.

Senku loved it, he hold on tight the captain’s shoulders, the hole was eager to received more, sucking in the lonely finger, and like it was meant to be, he came, scattering his white seed all over his chest, moaning loudly and shoulders shivering.

“I hope we won’t wake up your dad.” Ryusui chuckled, he lifted the blonde’s chin and kiss him softly, his mouth was becoming so addictive; what was he going to do when the time to return to the sea came?

The blonde was having a hard time breathing, and when he felt his lungs were desperate for air, Ryusui shared his breath with him; for their first time in forever their minds were locked into the present as they had no wish for the kiss to end.

The rest of the night was like a sensuous ballroom dancing, they could hear the roar of the ocean, it was melancholic and retreating to their breaths; the burning sensation in the blonde’s body was driving him crazy as he was leaning on top of the bar counter with Ryusui hardly thrusting upright behind him; they were moaning and gasping for air, the sounds of their skins brushing against each other and smell of whiskey all around them was making this moment perfect, beautiful and new as it lie before them like a land of dreams.

“You’re so tight.” The captain grunted, the pink void was so wet, he was loving the sight of his cock disappearing into those round pink melons, but he was missing the kisses, the smell of whiskey on his breath and the scattering sunlight rays that were his eyes.

This was a night to remember for above them all and he didn’t want to miss a bit of the blonde’s body, expressions and sounds. He lifted his whole body up and with one hand turned his face, their noses were softly brushing against each other, they continued the steady rhythm, the perfect thrusts, and the pleading moans; it was light, joy and love at the same time.

It was something burning within their hearts, with a consideration and real warmth, Ryusui felt a huge need to care and listen to him every single night, his soul was happy and in peace; it was like having all by himself the gold a treasure island had to offer.

Their lips meet once more, Senku was loosing himself in the other’s soft and delicious mouth as the rocking of his hips was almost making him see starling lights, he couldn’t possible knew when one kiss ended and when the next started, it was continuous, eternal and magical; he never felt this close to a man before.

Ryusui kept thrusting, purrs escaping from his mouth as he was now licking his new lover’s neck, it was salty and fresh like the waves of the ocean; the pink void was encasing his cock, getting tighter with every thrust.

Suddenly Senku’s moans became louder and longer as a shower of white pearls were dripping out of his cock, he came untouched; the captain continue with the movements, both arms holding tight the blonde’s waist, tasting and nibbling on the white skin, he didn’t care in leaving behind some love marks, and then his cock sank deeper into the abyss and he released all his white seed inside.

They were panting and seeking for air; the blonde’s chest was rising and falling without control.

“Thank you for this perfect night.” The captain said, pulling himself out and turning the blonde to kiss his trembling lips.

“What will happen now?” Senku asked, his cheeks were deep red, at first, he thought this strange encounter could end in a one night stand, but after feeling all this strong emotions, he was swept with several confused alarms of possible longing and he needed to know if the captain felt them too

“I have to continue my route early in the morning.”

“Oh…” The blonde didn’t want to cry in front of him, after all, they were nothing and this was just supposed to be something of the heat of the moment. “Have a nice trip.”

Ryusui embraced him tightly, caressing the beautiful skin of his back. “I promise you that I’ll come back.” He placed a tender kiss on his forehead. “This was something special and I want to pursue it with you.”

Senku’s eyes shined with silvery tears, he was glad that everything he felt was real, it could be something more. “I’ll wait for you.” He stood on his tiptoes to reach the captain’s red puffy lips. “Just don’t take long.”

“I won’t my darling.” A loving warmth radiated from the meeting of their lips, slowly spreading through the rest of their bodies, it was a promise, a promise both wanted to keep. “You gave life to a brand new me.”

It was still dark when the captain had to leave, they exchange several small kisses before their lips finally parted different ways; Senku waved him goodbye and saw the back of the captain’s body slowly walking towards the almost lonely pier. Both were warmed by a new flame inside with the lasting memory of this perfect endless night.

Hours passed, and the first sunlight rays were shinning above the small town, welcome everyone to the first day of the upcoming year; Senku finally finished cleaning the bar when he noticed out the window that several people were quickly gathering around the pier.

The blonde sighed, he needed to rest and sleep, but the noise and the commotion of everyone made him go out and see for himself what was happening; everyone was gathered, shocked, screams and sobbing sounds could be heard all around. 

“What happened?” he asked his friend Chrome when he spotted him between the strange acting crowd.

“There was an accident.”

“What kind of accident?”

“The ship that just left before dawn, they said the captain didn’t saw the coral reefs and he crashed the ship into them.” Chrome was scratching his head.

“How’s the captain?” Senku grabbed his friend’s shirt, he was getting scared. How could this be happening? “Please tell me everything’s alright.”

Chrome was nervous and worried about his dear friend’s reaction, but what he said next was almost on a sad whisper. “There are saying all on board the White Pearl have died.”

Senku’s hands began shaking, he let go of the brunette as it was now impossible for him to keep the tears inside, and everything around him went silent as the one thing he remembered when he felt to the ground was the loving smile, the rusty blonde hair and the precious golden eyes of the captain that shared with him the perfect New Year’s night.

* * *

Years passed, Senku moved on with his life, met a wonderful partner and after some time he got married, but he never told anyone, nor his father, nor his friends and nor his husband, that he needed to seat on a bench near the pier on every New Year night until dawn, poured himself a glass of whiskey and clinked it to the cold air.

Death ends a life, not a sudden and inspiring love, and as he drank alone, tears began running down his face, always thinking about how his life would have been if the captain had returned from his last trip on the sea.

_If you gave someone your heart and they died, did they take it with them?_

**Author's Note:**

> You can follow me on twitter for every fic update notice @Dainonico.


End file.
